RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again Chronicles
by PaulXion
Summary: Side stories of my main story. Taking the relationship of the many pairings in the RWBY universe.
1. The Tin Man with a Heart of Gold Part 1

**RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again, Chronicles of Remnant**

 **Chapter 1: The Tin Man with a Heart of Gold**

 **(Beacon Courtyard)**

How did it end up like this?

James asked himself that same question over and over like a broken recorder when it finally realized where he was standing. After being in a state of trance, his whole brain went into auto-pilot, correcting his actions as they went. He looked to his side and noted his own personal bodyguards standing at attention like they were in one of those military parades. He looked up and saw the half-broken moon, glaring down at him with all the stars as its witness.

It started… like… what? A week ago? James can't really remember. His mind had been a blur ever since he got his long awaited answer. It began simple enough as another meeting with Glynda in the hallway. It was no secret that the two of them had a relationship many years ago and they broke it off. But the man never forgot their time together in school. After five broken bones, two humiliating throws courtesy of the witch's telekinetic powers and a dumpster thrown over his head he was finally able to get that woman to go out with him on one date.

Sad to say it didn't work out. He took her to her favorite sushi restaurant in Vale attempting to impress her. But instead he made a complete fool of himself when he had an unannounced staring contest with a catfish in the aquarium. The next thing he knew, he had a fight with the fish and broke the aquarium in the process flooding the whole restaurant in the process. Short version… they were forever banned from that restaurant. Normally such a thing would end the relationship then and there. But it didn't deter the man from trying.

All he was asking for was just one more chance and sadly Glynda wasn't the type to forgive. Being banned from her favorite restaurant because of the Tin Man's tomfoolery ended all chances.

Or at least that was what he thought when he decided to try again after many long years.

After much pleading, the blonde witch surprised the General with a positive answer which shut the man's brain down like a switch flipped. From that day onward, Ironwood ran on complete auto-pilot. Answering only when asked and nodded without much notice. Several of his soldiers noticed this and even questioned the General but he simply kept silent about it. Soon enough the guards just took it as it is.

It wasn't until the man understood that he was standing in front of Beacon Academy, dressed in his proper suit, arms up and ready. He had a plan… but everything was so blurry he forgot where he even was.

"General, sir." The man's scroll buzzed in his pockets startling the General as he reached out fumbling the object before he caught it for the fifth time. "This is Scout 1. The Bird has left the nest. I repeat: The Bird has left the nest and will be approaching the courtyard in 30 seconds!"

Oh god. Oh dear god!

James panicked. Everything was coming back to him. He remembered asking a detachment of his men to assist in the date. It was a ridiculous order but they were loyal enough to accept the mission. The Tin Man fumbled. He had been waiting for years for another chance at this, but he wasn't ready. Oh god. What if something goes wrong? What if the White Fang attacks? What if there was an emergency!?

Was his hair alright? Did his breath smell? Was his body odor decent? All these questions began to mess with his thoughts as he made doubly sure to spray himself with the strongest cologne he could afford.

The guards around didn't make any attempt to stop the General as he began to have a panic attack fumbling over words and steps.

"This is Scout 1! Target approaching in 5… 4… uh… wait… she's there!"

As if acting on the man's words, all conversations and actions in the courtyard came to a stop. All the students felt a shift in the air as they heard the door to the teacher's lounge open with a defining thud. Everything halted as if Father Time himself decided to pause it, cherishing this very second like it was air.

Every set of eyes in the courtyard turned to the stunning beauty at the center. Jaws were dropped, a skateboarder slipped, breaths were held and some would even believe that the water in the fountain froze. Faculties and students split apart like Moses splitting the Red Sea.

Dr. Oobleck had his mouth open, Peter's eyes widened till you could actually see his pupils and for some reason, the students there could've sworn that they heard Professor Ozpin spilling his coffee on his lap screaming to the top of his lungs 'Hot hot hot!'

Glynda Goodwitch walked down that stone road, with a gorgeous purple dress that just went above her chest, a long slit on the side giving a peeping glance of her bare eye-catching legs with high heeled shoes that matched her dress. She exchanged her glasses for a pair of colorless contact lenses, thin arm length gloves to keep her warm and hair loosened from that bun creating a saucy curl hid one of her eyes.

James' brain went to reboot mode. He was so enamored by his date's look that he didn't even realize that she was already standing a few feet in front of him.

"Hello James." Glynda opened with a casual greeting ignoring the soldiers gaping at her.

"Oh uh… G… Glynda!" The General stammered. Great start there. "H… how are you. You look…"

Hotter than fire? Stunning? Sexy? Smoking? Saucy? Bow Chika Bow Wow!?

"Beautiful…" The General said finally, playing the safe card. "You look… absolutely beautiful."

A smile curled from the witch's lips as she brushed her hair shyly. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. And you smell… fantastic." She smelled him, her emerald eyes winking at him.

"Well… I tried my best." He admitted softly offering his good arm.

"And it worked." She replied pleasingly, accepting the gesture locking arm with him. "So… shall we be off?"

"Absolutely." With a pleased breath, the General turned to the large luxurious airship behind him. "Driver. To the restaurant!"

"Yes sir!"

The airship took off with the soldiers around the General giving out a salute. It wasn't long until the sergeant noted his scroll buzzing in his pocket.

"Sergeant, this is Blue 4. Where's the General?" The tanned skin officer on the other line asked.

"Sorry sir. You just missed him. The date is on."

"Damn… then it's too late. We'll have to find a way to get the fireworks on the cannons. Can you delay their flight just a little bit longer?"


	2. The Tin Man with a Heart of Gold Part 2

**Chapter 2: Tin Man with a Heart of Gold**

 **(Vale)**

In all of Glynda's life, she never would've imagined such a luxurious lifestyle. All the fancy lights and gaudy decors was something she never thought to experience in her lifetime. As a Huntress she was expressed to be the protectors of the world, defending the people from harm against all unsavory beasts. If someone would've told her that she would one day experience the finer things in life, wearing a beautiful dress and eating a fancy meal with all the proper etiquettes, she'd toss that person in the asylum and throw away the keys. But then again… that person would be laughing at her from behind bars.

The trip to Vale was a short one but a good one at that. She mostly enjoyed how James squirmed at himself uncomfortably, taking a glance over her slightly exposed leg and blushing madly every time he gets caught. It was adorable how he continued to fumble around like a kid on his first prom, making sure his tie was on straight, his breath didn't smell and such. In fact, Glynda could've sworn he did the same thing on their first date years ago.

Well, hopefully this time would be a little different. Knowing Ironwood and his near limitless resources, he probably prepared something special for the two of them. Ordering a limo to pick them up from the airship landing zone, and setting a course for the wealthiest district in the city, she could already imagine the fancy lineup he prepared for them.

She only wished she could enjoy the meals at her favorite sushi restaurant again. Oh how she remembered that place. It had the best seafood dish, the lovely atmosphere overlooking the bay and even a balcony where they can see ships come and go in the moonlit night. A perfect romantic spot.

All they needed to do was turn a left on this corner and… wait…

They just turned a left at the corner. They're going up the hill overlooking the bay. This was…

"Wait… I recognize this place."

James smiled confidently for the first time. "You should. It's where I took you on our first date."

"But… how? We're still banned from that place." Glynda protested.

But the big man himself simply smiled coyly as the limo finally pulled to a stop. "Not… anymore." He finished as he exited the limo offering his hand for the lady inside. "Come on. I have a lovely selection waiting for us."

Glynda hesitantly accepted his gesture and exited the limo with ease. Her eyes shined like stars when she finally got to greet the outside.

There, standing in front of her with those sparkling tuna-neon lights was the Valean Sashimi! It was still standing as it did when they were thrown out. The long extended red carpet, the Eastern architectural design and that waiters and waitresses standing in line on both sides bowing at them as if to welcome them like royalties. Oh how she missed this. The smell, the music, the atmosphere. It was just… how she remembered it.

"Konichiwa." The waiter at the stand bowed to them. Obviously the staff had a change during the last few years. Glynda hoped no one recognized them. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Ironwood and Goodwitch." James answered back proudly.

The waiter scanned the long red book. Though Glynda couldn't see it, only their names were written on the list. The other slots were left blank.

"Ah! Yes, here we are." The waiter feigned a surprised look. "Table for two. You're right on time. Please come this way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The restaurant had not changed. It was the same old sushi restaurant that Glynda remembered it. The round tables, the band playing on stage, the Eastern design and decors. They were all there. She felt like she was taken back to her younger days where she would come almost every day just to sample their salmon rolls. But there was one thing missing.

Where were all the customers? All the tables were empty. This restaurant was the font of high class society. It was always full during the evening. Heck, Glynda had to make a reservation a month in advance just to make sure it she gets a slot. But now it was empty. Either there was a change in people's taste or…

Her eyes widened again when she turned to James. "You didn't…"

He grinned. "Oh… but I did."

"Your table, sir and madam." The waiter gestured to the table by the window where two waitresses pulled up a chair for each of them. Once they were comfortable in their seats, two menus magically appeared on his hand. "May I interest you in a special salmon roll we have for tonight?"

Glynda's eyes beamed. "Y… yes please do!" She hushed when she realized how loud she was. "Sorry. I meant to say… yes. I'll have that and… baked Dijon."

"An excellent choice madam." He bowed. "And you sir?"

"I'll have what she's having." The Tin Man answered. "And a bottle of your best wine. Oh and those lovely appetizer soup."

"Of course sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the waiter entered the kitchen he was immediately greeted with a cohort of soldiers dressed in cook's clothing standing at attention. He eyed them before barking the order.

"Two orders of salmon rolls and baked Dijon! Two orders of chicken soup extra chicken and a bottle of Chardonnay! Get to it!"

"Yes sir!" The head chef nodded turning to his men. "You heard the lad! I want that salmon dead in 30 seconds! Open the gas tanks! Let's get cooking!"

"Oui chef!" The little ants scattered about rolling the kitchen like a well-oiled machine.

"Don't forget the free bread appetizers!"

"Oui chef!"

"I need oil here! And don't skimp on the vegetables! Salt is important!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sol… err… chefs went on to work, the head waiter quickly turned to the adjacent room where the janitor's closet was converted to a secret military listening post. Several cameras were viewing both the restaurant and the General and his date from different angles making sure the mood was perfect.

"Report, Lieutenant."

"Sir. We're regulating the temperature now. It should be cozy. Fake candles are dimming to romantic settings and the band hasn't missed a beat."

"Excellent." The head waiter smiled. "What of our patrols?"

"All sections are reporting all clear. We caught a couple trying to take a shortcut home but we scared them off."

"Good. Keep this up and we should…"

"Hold on!" Another com officer called out, her face horrified. "Patrol unit six is calling for support. There's a frat party two blocks from the restaurant and they're playing… loud modern techno music!"

"With electronic beats!?" The room gasped. "That'll ruin the feng shui in the area by 15%!" The Head Waiter raised his scroll calling in backup. "This is Eagle Eye calling Blue 4. We need a frat party in the area quelled immediately. Send in the special team. Copy?"

"Already on it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is a raid!" Soldiers stormed into the party like a swat team. They came in through the door, the windows and even the roof. The kids in the area panicked and fled but no matter where they went they were caught. "Alpha Squad here. First floor secured!"

"Second floor and bathroom secured!"

"Excellent! Private, stop that music!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier grinned pulling a rocket launcher out and blasting the cool looking and possible, expensive sound system to pieces. "This show is canceled!"

The Captain of the raiding party cringed at the suddenly explosion and destruction. "Perhaps I should've rephrased that better. When I meant stop the music, I meant pull the plug!" He pointed at the single plug that miraculously left standing from the explosion.

"Oh…"

"You moron…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What are you looking at you dumb fish? What? You didn't have enough the first time we fought? You think having that cool looking mustache makes you better than me? You think you're so special because you're bigger than all the fishes? Keep up with that dumb look and I might just…

"James!" Glynda's voice brought the General out of his private staring contest with the Catfish in the aquarium. "Don't… even… think about it."

"He started it!" James defended even as the fish floated away. Yeah, you'd better run!

"Come now. Let's just enjoy this time. It's been so long we had some alone time like this. Don't ruin it with another one of your antics."

"Of… of course." The General sighed, keeping himself calm, even though he knew that the catfish was probably talking behind his back telling the other fish some ridiculous far-fetched stories about him. "Here… let me pour you a glass."

"I would love that." Glynda accepted, taking a sip from the finely sweet white wine. "Emmm… I can't remember the last time I had such exquisite wine."

James nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It takes forever to ferment wine. Atlas has to import them around the world just for the high-class."

"Ha! I'm sure." Glynda smiled. "I still can't believe that you rented the entire restaurant just for us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play with me James." She grinned coyly at him. "This is one of the most popular restaurants in the residential district. It's always full. You can't make me believe that you didn't bribe the owner."

"Glynda." Ironwood put down his glass feigning hurt. "I would never do such a half-baked thing like that." The witch eyed his choice of words as his smile widened. "I bought the whole thing…"

Pfffft!

The woman spat her wine out.


End file.
